Jinxed
by Sketchy-d00d
Summary: It's Steve's birthday yet again and he feels like everything is going to the dogs. Since the legalisation of same sex marriage he's never heard the end of it. Everyone just assumes he's a homophobe but in truth he couldn't be more happy. Stony. No regrets!


**_Oh, hello! Okay, so as much as I hate the fourth I also love it because it gives me an excuse to actually write something not in my book. Welcome to my ninetieth fic! I hope you enjoy your stay._**

* * *

Steve was staring to feel as if the universe was out to get him. He hated it. How he felt vulnerable as if he was back to his pre-serum state.

It made him feel frail and helpless.

So when he got an email wishing him a happy birthday he wasn't too surprised that there was more than just that.

'How's it feel old man? To know that your nightmares came true just eight days ago?'

The message said. He didn't need confirmation but he kept reading.

'So... Are you going to protest to the press? Say something that pisses off all gays? You homophobic little-'

Steve stopped reading and deleted the message. He was getting sick of people like that.

They automatically assumed that he was a homophobe because he was raised in the 40's and same sex marriage was illegal.

He sighed and turned off his phone. It had been a gift from Stark on Christmas. Every Avenger had gotten a Stark tech gadget. A cellular device that worked virtually anywhere. No cell service needed.

At least that's what Tony had said. So far it rang true. Despite the fact that Thor had returned to Asgard he was still able to join in their group texts. He, like Steve, was still learning to use the device but Tony was glad that it was working.

It also didn't need to be plugged in to charge. Simply standing in sunlight charged it so it was Eco-friendly. Steve thought that was a nice addition.

He pocketed his phone and pulled a hat over his head, feeling the need to take a walk. He knew that if he came across one of his teammates that they'd try to stop him but he didn't care. He just hoped that he could escape everyone for a while.

When he stepped out of Avenger's tower he was greatly annoyed to find Stark surrounded by press. The brunette seemed to be trying to ward them off and Steve faintly overheard one of the reporter's questions.

"So what's it like to live with a homophobe after last week's announcements?" She asked.

"Look, I should really-"

Tony never got to finish his response because the reporters had spotted Steve and swarmed in like bees on an intruder.

Steve was overwhelmed for a minute but quickly got over it, clenching his jaw when he was bombarded with questions.

"How does last week's announcement make you feel?"

"Are you going to start protests?"

"What do you feel about everything being rainbowed now?" This reporter looked younger than the rest and she wore a concerned expression.

"Are you worried about-"

Steve couldn't take it any longer. Tony had come up and was trying to push him back towards the tower–failing utterly of course, the serum made Steve as hard to move as a freaking mountain–but Steve didn't care.

Steve grabbed Tony's shirt and pulled him into a kiss. The reporters fell silent for a moment.

The one who had looked concerned was beaming now. "I fucking knew it," she whispered, mostly to herself. "So, um-"

"Look, guys," Steve said. Normally he didn't cut people off but he felt he had to say this, besides the girl didn't look too bothered. "Love is love no matter the parts. Assuming someone is a homophobe because of when or how they were raised isn't right. I don't like bullies, and that's all homophobes are."

The girl beamed brighter. "How long have you been sleeping with Stark?"

Steve allowed Tony to shove him back inside the building as all of the reporters changed their subjects.

Inside the elevator Tony was standing in a corner. He glanced at Steve briefly before stopping the elevator.

"So," he started casually, "what are we now?"

Steve was momentarily taken aback by the question but shrugged casually as if nothing had happened. "Whatever you want to be."

"Guess that makes us public then," Tony grinned. He pulled a small box from his pocket and handed it to Steve. "The rest of your gift is under my bed."

Steve opened the box slowly and smiled as he pulled out a small necklace. The charm that hang on it was simple, a miniature replica of the Ironman mask. On the underside of the charm was a small inscription.

'With all my love. -Tony'

Steve looked up at Tony and smiled. "Thank you," he breathed. "I'll treasure it."

"I know you will," Tony smiled. He stepped forward and gently pulled Steve closer by his shirt front. They shared a soft, chaste kiss before being interrupted.

 _"Sir, as much as I hate to admit, the elevator is needed by your teammates."_ One could always trust JARVIS to ruin the moment.

Tony sighed and started the elevator again. Steve looped his fingers through Tony's and smiled again. Today didn't seem as bad as it started out to be.

* * *

Steve was sketching in his new sketchbook when he was distracted by Clint laughing.

"New headline today," he snorted, turning his laptop around so Steve could see it.

There was an image of him and Tony kissing with the headline "Captain America Homosexual Not Homophobic!"

Steve rolled his eyes. "Better than being claimed a homophobe." He started back on his sketch, a picture of Tony as an angel, and grinned to himself.

Yep, one of the better birthdays he'd had since before the ice.


End file.
